Heng
| purpose = Anti-Tiphares weapon | creator = Barjack | users = Barjack | debut = Battle 39 }} The was a developed by the Barjack in an attempt to destroy both Tiphares and the Scrapyard. Its deployment against Tiphares represented the climax of the Barjack War and its subsequent and swift destruction by the Ground Investigation Bureau using the Abaddon brought an end to the conventional phase of the war. Design The Heng was an 80 cm railway gun. It was 45 m long, 12 m wide, had a height of 15.5 m, and weighed 1,400 tons, excluding its base and the trains pulling it.Battle 46 It took two nuclear powered trains to pull the Heng. Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' The Barjack constructed the Heng as their ultimate weapon to destroy the shaft supporting Tiphares, with the intent of bringing the city down onto, and obliterating, the Factory and the Scrapyard. More than just a weapon, it became a potent symbol for the members of the Barjack, who manifested this by writing their last words on the barrel and placing the brains of injured soldiers into the shells so that their hopes would help bring Tiphares down. At some point they captured a pair of Factory trains and laid down railroad tracks to bring the Heng within range of Tiphares.Phase 107 .]] Den informed Alita about the existence of the Heng during their duel in ES 590. Two weeks later it was brought within firing range of Tiphares. A large contingent of soldiers, including Koyomi and Buick accompanied the Heng, while Den himself led an attack that approached one of the Scrapyard's Station Gates, to draw the Factory's attention away from the Heng. Just before it was about to be fired, AR-10, using the Solid Wing, landed on the Heng and demanded that the Barjack surrendered. This was ignored and the Heng was fired but the shell was blocked by a force field surrounding Tiphares. A minute later, before it could be reloaded, the Heng was destroyed by the Tipharean superweapon Abaddon. AR-10 mopped up the survivors until she was confronted by Koyomi and killed by Fury. The Heng's destruction led to Den disbanding the Barjack as a conventional fighting force and ordering his commanders to switch to , marking the end of the conventional phase of the Barjack War. Den himself then charged the Scrapyard in a final attempt to take down Tiphares by directly attacking one of the Factory tubes. ''Last Order'' .]] During his travels to discover what had become of Alita, Figure Four encountered some former Barjack who had become bandits. One of them who surrendered recognised Alita as the "Angel of Death" who one of his buddies had seen her at the Heng. This second man took Figure to the remains of the Heng from where it had fired on Tiphares 50 km away but did not know what had happened to AR-10 as he had been knocked out by the concussion from the firing. He directed Figure to follow the tracks the Heng had been moved on as they led back to Bashaku.Phase 107 Trivia The Heng was named after the god of thunder.Names of thunder gods References Category:Barjack Category:Battle Angel Alita weapons